coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 110 (1st January 1962)
Plot Dennis is hurt that Elsie could believe he stole from the Rovers. Nevertheless, when he protests his innocence she takes him at his word. Annie feels justified in barring Dennis without proof but orders Concepta not to tell anyone why she did so. Elsie refuses to let Dennis be punished for a crime he didn't commit and gets him to recount the events to see if they can prove his innocence. Dennis remembers that Florrie and Ena were in the Rovers at the same time as him. Albert can't find Swindley to recoup 15/- he shelled out for cleaning materials at the mission. Ena puts him onto the committee's treasurer, Ernest Harrison, in Victoria Street. Elsie asks Ena if she can vouch for Dennis. Ena admits that she didn't have eyes on Dennis the whole time she was in the Rovers but she did see the till and he never went near it. She accompanies Elsie and Dennis to the Rovers to repeat the story to Annie. Elsie announces to the regulars that Annie has accused Dennis of theft before producing Ena as a witness for the defence. Elsie tells Annie that the Tanners are withdrawing their custom from the Rovers. Albert takes to his bed with flu and is nursed by Ena and Minnie. Ken collects his money from Harrison. Annie accepts that Dennis is innocent and considers other suspects. Jack remembers that Len was in the bar when he nipped out to see Florrie. Florrie confesses to Concepta that she was on her own in the Rovers for a brief time. Concepta assures her that Annie won't accuse her but Annie keeps an open mind when Concepta tells her. Elsie shocks Jack by refusing to go to the Rovers when Linda phones her there from Canada. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry bedroom *15 Jubilee Terrace - Downstairs room Notes *Although the events at the start of this episode continue directly on from the previous one, several characters are in different costumes, notably Annie Walker and Concepta Hewitt. *Doris Speed forgets her lines at one point and has to be audibly promped by the floor manager to say her next one: "He'd already shown a liking for other people's property." *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie puts Dennis under heavy cross-examination and goes off in search of a surprise witness; Annie Walker learns part of the truth about the missing money; Elsie makes a resolution which leads her to make another sacrifice in Dennis's defence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,952,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Dennis Tanner: "We're the Tanners, aren't we - we're dead rough, aren't we?" Category:1962 episodes